


physical

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: what was supposed to be a duel between two friends takes a different turn when the tension that surrounds them gets a little too hard to ignore.ora 2yeon hp one shot inspired by @tonidoodles' drawing!
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 229





	physical

**Author's Note:**

> this is just smut with a bit of feelings thrown in there that i couldn't resist writing when i saw that amazing drawing. 
> 
> enjoy! :)

  
time seems to still around them every time they duel. dark wands pointed at each other's throat, they both wait, not only for the right moment to strike, but for who will be the first one to dare, dare to whisper what will surely be a non-harmful spell. sometimes they stay like this for an entire hour, facing one another with determined eyes in which a flame of passion burns, a dangerous love they share for dueling one another.

nayeon usually is the one to strike first, and she proudly keeps tracks of the amount of times she succeeded in bringing her best friend down with one short but effective spell. the slytherin used to win every time they locked themselves in a hidden room of hogwarts, one that no one ever seems to search them in, as she has always been considered as the school's best duelist, one known to never let her rival stand back up once she's succeeded in bringing them down. and that's what led jeongyeon to asking for these sessions of what used to be training, but has now become an equal fight between the two of them.

their fighting styles are very different. from the spells that explode in the room in a flash of blue and green, to the way they move around the room, nayeon being one to stay in the same short circle she mentally traces on the floor around herself, whereas jeongyeon quite literally ducks each of the spells that she fires at her with her own wand as much as her body. 

but today, no one will fire any spell. no one will have to grit their teeth and surrender to the other in a show of submission that they both fight hard not to have to do. 

and this, they both knew as soon as they stepped into the room and took their usual place at one of the two extremities. this is not something they ever talk about. the tension that surrounds them during those duels- or even at all times, although this is definitely not an aspect of their relationship either of them is ready to outwardly mention- is thick with lust, one that dangerously wraps around them and makes desire boil in their lower stomach. 

and in a way, this is a duel of another kind between them. a duel in which they both win, no matter what happens. but in those duels, nayeon oddly enough rarely is the one to strike first. 

jeongyeon knows that nayeon loves to tease, loves to bring her to her limits until she has no choice but to close the distance left between them. and that's certainly what explains that the slytherin 'forgot' to button her shirt up to the last one, light cleavage being hard to ignore as nayeon pants from the tension that enveloped them. 

but this time she decides to wait, to wait because this is simply not fair, and nayeon should get a taste of what it feels like to be teased so much. that is, until the slytherin breaks the silence.

"scared of me, aren't we, yoo." a smirk spreads on her full lips, and jeongyeon's grip on her wand tightens just a bit, her mind filled with images of a moaning nayeon writhing under her, her neck arched as she begs for her teeth, her lips, anything to sate the need arising in her. she is reminded of what happened the last time nayeon went too far with her teasing, reminded of the whines that had left her lips when the gryffindor had pulled away right before she could reach her peak, leaving her to tend to her own needs.

"i can't wait to wipe that smug grin off your face, im." jeongyeon grits through her teeth, and when nayeon laughs as an answer, she feels the last bit of control she had on herself slipping.

"i'd like to see you try." 

nayeon tries to appear confident, but she gulps at the first step that jeongyeon takes, following after her and taking one backwards. she knows that this won't last long, knows that the wall is right behind her and that this is exactly where jeongyeon wants her. but it would be a lie to say that this is not where she herself wants to be. 

"you're all talk, nayeon. and yet you never try to fight me back when i get my hands on you." jeongyeon is far too close now, and right before nayeon can feel the wall against her back, the gryffindor takes one last step and pushes her against it herself, hands taking ahold of her own and pinning them over her head. nayeon's eyes are darkened by arousal, and she licks her now dry lips, eyes trailing down from jeongyeon's own aroused orbs to her inviting lips. 

"shut up, jeong." are the last words she's able to whisper before the gryffindor's lips fall over hers in a passionate kiss, a moan echoing in the secret room although neither of them would be able to say who it came from. her hands tighten around nayeon's wrist before she trails one down their bodies, settling on her tie. she tugs on it gently, bringing nayeon into an even deeper kiss, tongue dancing along with hers. nayeon moans at the action, eyes falling shut from the sudden rush of pleasure coursing through her, and she already knows exactly where this is going.

jeongyeon makes quick work of her tie, letting go of her hands entirely to make the process easier, and when nayeon arches her neck against the walls, she knows exactly what she wants but is too shy to ask for. no matter how many times she's insisted on nayeon needing to ask for what needs, the slytherin always blushes and writhes against her until jeongyeon finally decodes her silent pleas.

her lips trail down her cheeks until they land on the soft pale skin of her neck, and she does not hesitate before taking it between her teeth gently, but hard enough to know that it will leave marks, marks that nayeon will need to find a spell to conceal later on. as she kisses her neck, her fingers working on unbuttoning her shirt, and she stops when her bra covered breasts are revealed to greedy eyes. 

"cat got your tongue now, im." she teases, right before slipping one of her thighs between nayeon's, hiking her skirt up until it rests around her waits. nayeon is far too gone to reply, and at the first contact of jeongyeon's naked thigh against her soaked panties, she thinks she even forgets how to speak, only able to moan from then. 

her hips move on their own, and she slowly rides her thigh, aware of the wetness she will certainly leave all over the pale skin, but she can't find herself to feel guilty, not when jeongyeon is making her feel so good, so utterly out of control. in those times, nayeon feels like she could trust her best friend- who might actually be a bit more than that- with anything, and jeongyeon sure does seem to be aware of it.

slowly, her lips travel down to the top of her breasts, and she pushes the cup of her bra down to uncover the source of her desire, mouth quickly wrapping around one of the two pink buds. nayeon whimpers from the sudden feeling, biting her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning as loudly as she would be otherwise, and her eyes fall shut from the pleasure quite literally taking control of her body. 

liquid heat is coursing through her veins and with every flick of her tongue against the sensitive nipples, jeongyeon's mouth alternating between the two when nayeon whines in her ear, she feels herself getting closer and closer to the edge, closer to falling over it- and perhaps even to falling for her best friend in the process.

their wands lay forgotten on the floor, and any thoughts of dueling, of fighting, are lost in the lust that takes over the both of them. 

in those moments, no matter how more frequent they have been becoming recently, jeongyeon and nayeon come as one, and forget about the lines they once insisted on putting to their relationship. deep down, they both know that this tension that never quite seems to leave them did not suddenly appear out of thin air, they know that feelings got involved, know that indulging in their deepest desires is not everything they wish for.

but the fear of ruining what they have, of ruining the friendship they have built for the past years, always by each other's side when one needs the other, is certainly what stops them from going just a bit further, from blurring that one last line until it is completely erased. 

and as jeongyeon pulls her mouth away from the rock hard buds, still begging for her attention, to stare at her best friend, her eyes closed and oblivious to the fact that she's being observed with such loving eyes, she wonders if a day will come when the feelings she's pushed to the back of her mind will all resurface. wonders if nayeon has been doing the same, wonders if they aren't wasting time that they could both be spending together, as something more, something as intense as the love that shines in her warm brown eyes.

(a part of her does fear that nayeon is as oblivious to her feelings as she is to her current stares. 

but right when those thoughts travel through her mind, the slytherin opens her eyes, and one simple look has the power of thousands of unsaid words.)

nayeon's hands frame her face, holding her by the cheeks lovingly, and she brings her forward in a kiss that makes flowers bloom in both of their heart, an explosion of feelings replacing the usual blue and green that flashes through the room. 

this is quite like a duel, one that would not involve wands but that does have its own part of magic.

"need something, anything, just... please." nayeon murmurs in her ear once they pull away, hips bucking against her thigh, and jeongyeon suddenly feels bad, realizing that this is probably not enough for her to be able to go over the edge. a part of her thinks about pulling her thigh away entirely and leaving her there, frustrated and on edge, but her pleading brown eyes are enough to chase away any of those thoughts.

"anything you want." jeongyeon kisses her ear, and the hand that was holding her chin in place reaches for her heat, pushing her panties to the side before fingers encounter soaked folds. the slytherin's lips part in a silent moan when jeongyeon touches her exactly where she needs, drawing light circles around her clit as soon as she finds it, and her arms tightens around the gryffindor's shoulders. 

it never takes long for jeongyeon to make her come, certainly because she knows every little things that nayeon likes. and this she has learned from the way her thighs clench around her hand when her fingers dip into her dripping slit, not fully entering yet but making sure that she's ready, to the soft pants that leave past her lips when her inner walls clamp around the two digits tightly, desperately trying to let her know that she needs her to stay there, deep inside of her, and shouldn't even think of leaving her hanging there.

it doesn't take much for her to get slightly overwhelmed, and jeongyeon recognizes the signs before she herself knows how she is feelings, holding her close with her free hand as her breath quickened dangerously. 

"thank you." are the last words she whispers in her ear before chills run down her spine, a warmth of another kind enveloping her body in pleasure as jeongyeon quickens the rythm of her thrusts and brings her over the edge in a mess of moans and murmured praises that only serve in making her come harder around the digits.

nayeon's body stays frozen in her arms for long seconds, her lips parted in a silent moan, until she starts trembling, and that's when jeongyeon knows to pull out, gently so as not to hurt her, although she never is the one to stop holding her close first. the slytherin pants, trying to catch her breath, and only calms down after long minutes. minutes that jeongyeon spent kissing down the colum of her neck, passing by her rosy cheeks and slightly damp forehead.

"not bad, jeong. but you didn't beat your previous record of making me come in only five minutes and thirty-seven seconds." nayeon chuckles, eyes sparkling as she very obviously tries to get a rise out of her best friend. she buttons her shirt up, but leave her tie around her neck, jeongyeon swallowing hard at the sight of a just-fucked nayeon.

and just like that, the slytherin is back to herself, and if it were not for the blush still coating her cheeks and fact that she can barely stand on her own, jeongyeon would think that all of what happened was nothing but a dream.

for a second, the idea of confessing to her right there and then crosses her mind in a flash. but when nayeon smiles at her, bunny teeth peeking from her mouth, looks at her in the purest form of joy, and reaches for her hand as she gets ready to leave the room, she believes that all of this can wait. 

even if takes a few more days, months or even years, something tells her that she will get her happy ending someday, as she tightens her hold on the slytherin's hand and follows after her.

today is simply not the day for their love story to begin. 


End file.
